A complex ball joint, such as a hip joint, may have several degrees of freedom and may support the entire body weight and/or extra loading on the body. Symptoms, such as pain, discomfort, or snapping or popping sounds, may occur spontaneously when a joint does not function correctly during exercise or other daily activities. Some symptoms may not occur at the time the joint is examined, but may only occur during or after extensive physical activities and/or heavy loading. Medical imaging techniques, such as X-ray, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), or computerized tomography (CT) scan, may not always reveal the source of the symptom. Without accurate diagnosis and identification of the source of the symptom, a joint that does not function properly may not receive an appropriate treatment.